Donastein's Children
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: In the first attempts at retro mutagen, Donnie created something. From his dna, Don created life. Now he has four eggs with lives in them created from his own blood. With his heart having such a big hole in it, he wants the love these eggs will give him. But is it the right thing to do? He is only a teenager after all. Will he really embrace fatherhood just to feel loved?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ocs and the story itself.**

April hates him. She said to his face that she never wanted to see it again. And it was all his fault. He has to fix it. That moment left him with nightmares at night. So instead of sleeping, he stayed up all night trying to figure out how to reverse the mutagen. If he could reverse the mutation of Mr. O'Neil, then April will like him again.

"This is hopeless! I can't create retro mutagen! I can't even come up with a formula to start testing." Donatello exclaimed. Then he looked over at the mutated Timothy. Those eyes seemed to look right through him.

"No. I can't just give up! I have to create a cure somehow. But how?" Donnie said, then sighed.

He should get some sleep. He knew that. The answers won't come if he's too exhausted to think. Maybe the answers will come to him in sleep. That tends to happen when someone like him is stuck in their work and can't think of anything.

So the purple genius turtle sighed again and dragged his feet to his room. When he got himself tucked into his bed, he squeeze his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and tried not to cry. He continued to take deep breaths to calm himself, but tears were still beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. His chest hurt so much. His heart ached and he wanted to just cry. In the solitude of his bedroom, it was ok to cry since he was all alone and no one would hear him.

That night he had the most surreal dream. It finally wasn't a nightmare, it wasn't like anything he ever experienced before.

There he stood in the smallest room he's ever been in. It was only just slightly bigger than he was. But it was extremely tall. He couldn't even see the ceiling, or any indication that there is one. The other thing about this room is that it was a square shape. And there were mirrors for walls on all four corners that reach up into the black nothingness that was the ceiling.

He looked into the mirror directly in front of him. In the mirror stood someone who looked just like him. But this turtle was much shorter and paler. The turtle in the mirror had a white mask, but it covered his mouth instead of his eyes. He also had the exact same belt and strap that Donnie had on, but the strap held a jo instead of a bo.

Don looked to his right and saw another turtle. This one was just as tall as he was. But he was completely white with a very pale yellow shell. He had sunglasses that had mask ties tied to it so they stayed on. Blazing red eyes peaked out from above those sunglasses. He also had on the same belt and strap that Don had on. But in the holster was a spear, or naginata, not a bo staff.

Donnie turned to his right again to see another turtle. This one was the exact oppostie of the last one. This one had black skin and shell and eyes. But he still looked like Donatello. He had the same kind of mask, only it was green, and the same belt and strap. His weapon was a nagamaki, a weapon that looked like it was half bo staff and half sword.

Don turned right again and the last turtle looked almost exactly like him. The only difference was his mask, weapon, and eyes. The turtle had one chocolate brown eye and one blazing red eye. The brown eye was on the turtle's right and the red one was on his left. How Donatello saw it was the opposite, since it was a reflection. His mask was half red and half blue. The red part was over the brown eye and blue part was over the red eye.

The genius turtle finally turned back to the first one again. He raised his hand slowly and gently touched the mirror. Under his finger tips, Japanese writing appeared and glowed green. The exact same green the mutagen glows. Don quickly brought his hand back and took at look at each of the mirrors. Something told him to remember what they said. Don felt such a joy overtake him. The kind of happiness that causes you to cry.

But then that joy turned into dread as he watched the mirrors one by one crack. The cracks were caused by claw marks, but not the ones caused by an animal. The kind that was caused by a weapon. He heard a familiar laughter as the mirrors shattered and fell all around him.

Donnie woke up startled and breathing heavily. He had a slight sweat to his skin. He looked around his room as he calmed down. Then he jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. Even though breakfast wouldn't be for a few hours, he had to tell Master Splinter about this right away!

"Master Splinter!" Donnie called out as he burst into the old rat's bedroom. He immediately bowed his head and keeled down onto his knees.

"Forgive me sensei. But I just have to tell of this dream I had. It's nothing like I've ever experienced before." The words rushed out of Don's lips before his master could even open his eyes.

The meditating mutant rat gestured for Donatello to take the spot next to him without looking at him. The spot the genius turtle knew Leo enjoyed being in very much. He was hesitant for a second but then took the spot and sat in lotus style.

"Tell me about your dream my son." Splinter said as calm and neutral as ever.

Donatello then proceeded to describe to Splinter about his dream. He made sure to leave out no details. He quickly grabbed a paper, brush, and ink. Then he wrote down all four writings he saw in his dream. His mind instantly translated the Japanese words. As did Splinter.

"David, Daichi, Darwin and Dante? Those are all names. But why did I see those? David is a name from that one bible story. Daichi is Japanese meaning great wisdom. Darwin is the name of my favorite scientist. And Dante is a famous Italian writer." Donnie said out loud in confusion.

"I believe you're dream has a special meaning Donatello. But only you can decipher it's meaning." Splinter said.

"I understand Master Splinter. But I don't have the time to. I have to figure out how to create-... That's it! I've thought of a formula to test! Finally!" Donnie exclaimed in excitement.

Then he ran out of the room while thanking Splinter. Splinter let a small smile spread across his lips. It was moments like these that made him happy to be a father.

A few days later, Don was ready to test his formula. So he took a sample of his own blood to test on. It was only logical to test his own blood since he was a mutant and he would have an easy access to samples. He carefully made the very first batch of test retro mutagen. He had his blood sample on a slide and carefully put a couple drops of the test batch to it.

Donnie quickly backed up from the table with a shocked expression. There before his eyes, an egg grew from that sample and test batch mutagen. Nothing was on the slide at all anymore. Don's mind couldn't comprehend what has just happened.

Don held the big round egg in his hands. It wasn't really heavy, like holding a pure white ball. He wasn't sure if there was anything in it or not. He'll have to candle it to see. But he would need some supplies for that first. He'll keep it, just to see if there is anything in it or not. Then he'll decide if he'll keep it or not for real.

So the purple ninja turtle quickly left the lab to get the heated blanket they had for winter. He had no idea if temperature will affect it or not, but it still has to be warm regardless. So Don wrapped up the mutant turtle egg, set the temp to a neutral temp, and hid it in a dark corner of the lab.

The genius ninja turtle altered the formula and tried again, but it resulted in the same thing. So he altered it again and tried for a third time. But of course it resulted in the same thing. For the fourth try, he changed the formula a bit and tried again. But still, it resulted in the same thing happening.

So now Donatello had four mutant turtle eggs made from his own dna. He decided to scrap that formula all together and try a completely different one. But now he had no idea what to do with these four eggs. The sat in the corner all bundled up and covered with the heated blanket.

Don smiled as he looked at the bundle, his dream from days ago flashed in his head. He suddenly felt a warm joy spread over him. If the eggs were really alive, then he would have someone to love him. A warm unconditional love that would never be able to go away. No matter how mad they got towards him. And he would be able to teach them everything he knew. They would understand him and he would be able to talk to them without any fear.

Donnie lifted the blanket and gently touched each egg adoringly. Welcome to the family, children.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ocs and the story itself.**

A lot has happened within the last few months. Squirrels got mutated, Karai almost captured Leo, Timothy got loose and attacked April. Then Mikey got mutagen acne, Spike got mutated, and they made a new friend Casey Jones. Probably the best thing of all was that April finally forgave them. Donnie knew he still had major competition, but she forgave him and that's what matters.

It was a new day and like every day, the turtles were doing their morning training. It was Raph against Mikey and Donnie against Leo. Raph stood by waiting eagerly for Leo to beat Don so they could fight. Leo and Don stared each other down for what seemed like forever.

With the level of speed Donnie achieved through years of ninjutsu, he jumped. With white eyes, the purple brother held his bo staff behind him, ready to strike when he got close enough to Leo. But in the middle of the jump attack, the genius's eyes widen as his t-phone's ringtone went off. It caused him to fumble in his attack and he fell right on Leo in a turtle pile.

Donatello looked at his t-phone and his eyes went wider. He jumped up onto his feet, completely ignoring the fact he just crushed his eldest brother, and ran out of the dojo. His heart felt like it was in the pit of his stomach.

"Emergency!" He yelled out as the only explanation as he ran out.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked out loud as Raph helped Leo up.

"I have no idea Mikey. But we should go find out. It could be trouble." Leo replied.

Don burst into his lab, nearly taking the doors off it's hinges. He ran to his desk and pulled out a box underneath it. The box was labeled with big red letters "Do Not Open". He put the box on top of his desk and opened it up.

Inside was a folded up heated blanket. But once Don pulled the top fold away, there lay four mutant eggs. Donnie picked up one carefully and brought it over to a different area of his desk. There he gently put the egg down and took out what looked like a small flashlight. He turned on the light and put it behind the egg.

The egg seemed to glow orange because of the light. Donnie saw a dark area that he knew was the baby mutant turtle inside. He quickly located it's mouth and saw that it wasn't close to the air pocket.

"Oh no. He can't breathe!" Don panicked.

Trying to keep his hands steady, he picked up the egg again. He then rotated the egg while still holding the light to it. He saw the very bright yellow part, the air pocket, move with his rotating. He moved the egg until the air pocket was right at the developing baby's head.

He placed the egg back into the box in top of a circular device. That device is what monitored the egg when Donnie isn't physically there. It immediately alerts Don's phone once it detects a problem. Donnie looked at his phone and counted to ten. But nothing happened. He let out a breathe of relief at that. He fixed the problem and his baby is ok.

"Was that an egg? Where did you get it? And why didn't you tell us!? I could of made such an awesome omelet with it!" Mikey exclaimed.

Donnie yelped and jumped a bit in surprise. He quickly turned around and backed up to the point his shell touched the box. He stood in front of the box protectively.

"I-I can explain! And don't you dare think of taking my baby and turning him into an omelet!" Donnie yelled out.

"Baby? Donatello, what's going on?" Leo said in his commanding leader voice. Donnie looked away.

"It's a long story." He said quietly.

"Then start story telling brainiac." Raph said with his arms crossed, as usual.

As Donnie explained he saw his brothers expressions change. Mikey was kinda confused at first but it quickly turned into one the biggest smiles Don has ever seen. It was as if Mikey just realized something. Raph started as he usually does. A scowl on his face and arms crossed. But he slowly started to relax as the story went on. He was still crossing his arms, but it was in a relaxed way. His scowl turned into more of a surprised look. It was like his brain couldn't wrap around it the first time. But then Leo, he stayed neutral in both face and body language the entire time.

"So I decided to keep them. And I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you guys would handle it. Please don't be mad at me. I just couldn't get rid of them." Donnie finished.

"It's ok Donnie. We understand." Leo said, letting a comforting smile break his neutral composure.

"I'm gonna be an uncle! This is the best thing ever! We're gonna have so much fun! I'll teach them how to skateboard and play video games and make pizza and..." Mikey went on about excitedly.

"I can't get my brain around this." Raph said.

"May we see them Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Of course you can." Donnie replied, now smiling. He was overjoyed that his brothers accepted the eggs.

The three brothers all gathered around the box and peered in. They saw the four eggs all bundled together on the blanket. They all couldn't help but smile as they saw one move.

"How long until they hatch?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"I'm guessing a few more months. But we never know since they're the first ever mutant turtle eggs to exist." Don answered.

"When are you going to tell Master Splinter, April and Casey?" Leo asked. Donnie looked away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, if Master Splinter doesn't already know, then right away. I was planning on telling all four of you at the same time. April and Casey on the other hand, I was hoping would never know." The love struck turtle admitted.

"They're gonna find out at some point Donnie. You can't keep something like this from people for very long." Raph said, giving Donnie a look.

"I know, I know. Will you guys be there with me when I tell them?" Donnie asked. Leo put his hand on Don's shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll be right beside you for whatever you need. We're a family, that means we're in this together Donnie." He said with a warm smile.

"Thanks guys. I was so scared you guys were going to freak out and hate me. But I'm so thankful to know you accept my eggs and my decision to keep them." Donnie said.

"I'm so excited! This is going to be so awesome! Little mutant turtle feet running around. They're gonna be so cute!" Mikey went on excitedly again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ocs and the story itself.**

While the other three brothers continued to look at the eggs, Leo decided to go get Master Splinter. The two soon entered the lab. Mikey and Raph moved away to give Splinter some room. Donnie became nervous again as Splinter approached the box of eggs.  
Splinter kept his face emotionless as he peered into the box. Keeping the emotionless mask on his face, he turned to look at Donnie. Don could feel the sweat from his fear roll down the back of his neck. He gulped and tried to calm himself, but he was still shaking a little.

But then Splinter's emotionless mask broke and he smiled warmly.

"Do not fret my son. There is nothing to worry about. I understand what has happened." Splinter said.

"Y-You do?" Donnie asked in surprise.

"Of course. I remember that dream you had. I knew it had some sort of special meaning, but I could not figure out what it was. But now seeing these eggs, I understand the meaning of your dream completely." Splinter explained.

"Besides, it gives me great joy to know I will be a grandfather. I was not thinking it would be this early, but I am happy none the less." Splinter added.

"Oh thank goodness! I was so nervous of how you would react. I was so worried they would be rejected but all you guys except them. Since they're alive I really want to take care of them. I know it will be hard to do. But I created them and I know I can do it." Donnie said with much relief and a lot more confidence.

"Now when April and Casey get here tonight, we'll tell them about the eggs." Leo stated, mostly to Donnie.  
"Right. As long as you guys are there with me." Donnie said shyly, now with less confidence. Leo put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I told you we will. Right guys?" Leo said, then addressed the other two brothers. Raph gave and thumbs up with Mikey nodded way too fast with a big grin.

"Thanks guys. Again. For everything." Donnie said.

For the next few hours, Mikey couldn't stop talking about the the eggs. He went on and on about what he's going to do with and teach the "little Donnies" as he called them. The excitement from Mikey started to get to Donnie as well. Leo also said some things here and there. But Raph on the other hand was getting annoyed by all the baby talk. So he went to the dojo and stayed in there.

"Oh! We're also gonna need a baby's room. But having all four in one room is going to get cramped after a while." Mikey said to Donnie.

"Yeah you're right. We'll have to use more than just the spare room. We'll have to clear out the storage room and use that also." Donnie replied.

"A lot of that stuff is from when we were young. So we can use most of it." Mikey commented.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Wow this is so exciting." Donnie said. Leo was starring at the dojo door during the conversation.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go to the dojo. Make sure Raph is ok." Leo said. Then he got up and left the two to talk all about the soon to be new family members.

Raph was just going through different katas and other moves. But Leo saw that it wasn't in that angry way he usual does. It was just different. Leo could tell Raph didn't quite know what he was feeling. The slight shake of his hands spoke of worry. The just slightly more forceful steps told of an annoyance. But it wasn't toward the others. The slight furrow of his eyebrow ridges and slightly wider eyes told of anxiety. So many thoughts must be busy in Raph's head right now.

"You're a little unsteady there. That's not like you for such a basic move." Leo said. He walked up to Raph as he stopped and turned to Leo.

"What do you want Leo? I'm busy." Raph said. But he didn't make any moves to resume his practice.

"I'm here for you Raph, to talk about anything. Are you angry about the eggs? Or towards Donnie?" Leo asked. He did his best to talk calmly and not make Raph defensive and mad at him. Raph let out a sigh.

"No I'm not mad. I just... I have anger issues and I'm violent and... What if I blow up and the new babies get hurt because of it? What if I get so mad from all the crying and other stuff babies do and I end up hurting them? My temper makes me really dangerous. I don't know if I can trust myself to handle it. Donnie would be a great dad and so would you. I can't see Mikey as the daddy type but he'll be the best uncle. I just don't think I can be good at that. I don't know." Raph explained.

"Raph. Has your temper ever caused you to hurt Spike?" Leo asked. Raph looked at him weirdly.

"No. I never hurt Spike. No matter how mad I got, I knew to talk it out to him, or chase Mikey around. But what does that have to do with this?" Raph asked. He didn't understand what Leo was getting at. Not at all.

"Exactly Raph. Spike was an innocent helpless little turtle. And you never hurt him. All you have to do it put the babies in Spike's place and it's the same thing. Understand now? I know you would be a wonderful father. And I also know you will be a great uncle." Leo said with a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph let a small smile appear on his face.

"You always say such sappy leader stuff. Thanks Leo. I'm still a little worried, but thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind." Raph said. Then the two turtle brothers hugged and then left the dojo.


End file.
